


Are You Dreaming?

by queuebird



Series: AELDWS 2019 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Vibrators, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: "This is a test."





	Are You Dreaming?

“Pay attention.”

Eames breathes, in and out. “Okay. What? Oh…” His toes curl. _“Christ, _Arthur.”

“Eames…”

_“Jesus.”_

“...this is a test.”

“Oh God.”

“Eames.” Eames feels Arthur lean in, his breath ghosting over Eames’s face. “...Are you dreaming?”

Switch on. Eames jerks in the restraints. _“Shit!”_

“Are you dreaming?” Arthur repeats.

Eames squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold and moans helplessly. “Arthur, Arthur.”

“Are you?” Arthur presses.

“I can’t—” Eames writhes. “Oh God. Yes?” he ventures, breathless.

“...Are you sure?”

“Oh fuck,” Eames groans, “how the fuck should I know?”

Switch off. Eames pants, too loud in his own ears.

“Just try, Mr. Eames,” Arthur says.

Eames licks his own lips. “Fuck.”

Arthur hovers close to Eames’s face again. Eames tilts his head up vaguely, searching him out, and Arthur kisses him, just briefly.

Switch on.

Eames gasps out, arching as much as he can. _“Stop!_ Okay. Yes. Dreaming.”

Switch off.

“Why?”

Eames catches his breath. “The—” he gestures with his fingers “—sound? My hearing.” He swallows, trying to think properly.

“What about it?”

“It’s different.” Eames furrows his brows. “Distant, almost. It’s odd.” After a moment of silence, Eames asks, “Am I right? I’m right, aren’t I?”

The unmistakable cold of a gun presses into his chest. “Let’s find out.”

***

“Good,” Arthur says, obviously pleased. “You’re getting better.”

Eames lies flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Getting better,” he echoes dully. He still feels residual lightheadedness from their activities.

“Yes.” Arthur busies himself with the PASIV. Eames turns his head to watch him wind the lines back with quick, neat flicks of his wrist.

“Interesting about the sound,” Arthur continues in the same curious but impersonal tone. “I don’t think I’ve ever noticed that.”

“You would if you couldn’t see or move or touch anything,” Eames retorts.

He watches Arthur approach the bed on socked feet. It dips under his weight. He crawls over Eames’s body and kisses him, gentle and soft. Eames fists his hand helplessly at Arthur’s side and remembers why he does all this for him.

Arthur breaks the kiss and tilts their heads together. “Next time, you can do me,” he says, and smiles.

“Alright,” Eames says, a little breathless. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
